


There's Nothing Civil About War (CivilWar!avengers x teen!reader)

by hpfangrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm sorry this became sad, It also strays from canon quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfangrl/pseuds/hpfangrl
Summary: Haha. Bet y’all liked that. ALSO: I’m actually laughing at how many people seem to like this bECAUSE I actually wrote it before I even saw Civil War! Wowee. Now that I’ve SEEN Civil War... I’m sad. RIP the Avengers.





	There's Nothing Civil About War (CivilWar!avengers x teen!reader)

⚠️Warning⚠️: This is a fucking angst fest. Major character death. Also I went off-canon quite a bit, sorry

As the youngest member of the Avengers Initiative, you were always babied. Of course, they took you seriously on missions, your gift of futuresight came in handy. But off the field, secrets were always kept, condescending answers were always given, and you were sick of it. But there were bigger problems to worry about. As the months ticked past, you sensed a growing divide in the team, and after Sokovia, it only grew worse. You could foresee that if things didn’t change, soon the team would split, as if divided by a gaping chasm, and beat each other into oblivion. So you did what you could, helped out, tried to ease the tension, anything to change your visions of a world unprotected by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, purely because Earth’s Mightiest Heroes were busy fighting each other. And then the physical fights started happening. The team split more. You couldn’t agree with either side. You weren’t on Team Tony, you weren’t on Team Cap, you were on Team Please Don’t Kill Each Other. “Stay back, Y/N!” Steve had a steely expression as he glared at Tony.  
“You shouldn’t be here, Y/N.” Tony sounded pained, almost desperate.  
“Guys, please. You’re better than this! You can work this out without violence! Save it for what’s coming!” You were pleading for them to listen.  
“There’s nothing coming. The darkness you feel- that’s him. If he continues with this the world will be in ruins.”  
“I’m telling you, we need to stay strong. He-he’s coming. For the stones.”  
“Y/N, are you feeling alright? You shouldn’t be here, this could get messy. I don’t want you to get hurt. Of course I doubt he cares for the safety of any civilian-”  
“You are going to stop your fighting. And you are going to put down your weapons. And you are going to work this out in a civilized manner.” You gritted your teeth and all was silent. Everyone was looking at you. Your voice echoed around the airport. Then you heart a soft “thwip” and felt a stabbing pain in your neck. You reached back and pulled out a dart. You could see a face above you as you crumpled to the ground and faded into unconsciousness, a face that just radiated fear and sorrow. You could faintly hear fighting start- and then you were out like a light.  
When you woke up, you could still hear the sounds of fighting. You saw the nearest combat and was about to intervene when you felt a flash of pain in your head. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for a vision. You saw… Tony… and Steve… they were fighting and then… Bucky? Oh. Oh no. You ran as fast as you could until you reached the battle that was still going on. Tony and Steve were both shocked, but not by you. They weren’t looking at you. They were looking at Bucky. Except- he wasn’t Bucky. Your old friend the Winter Soldier had decided to show up uninvited. With a gun. And as he pointed it at the two men and pulled the trigger, all you could do was lurch forward.

“NO!”

You were aiming for Bucky, of course, to throw the gun off track. But you missed. You ended up in the path of the bullet. More specifically, your chest ended up in the path of the bullet. There was blood, so much blood, but as you closed your eyes for the last time, listening to the pained screams as they realized what had happened, feeling Tony shaking you, “Wake up, goddammit! Wake up!”  
All you could see was darkness. And then you felt one last pain in your head. And you knew the world would be a little less dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Bet y’all liked that. ALSO: I’m actually laughing at how many people seem to like this bECAUSE I actually wrote it before I even saw Civil War! Wowee. Now that I’ve SEEN Civil War... I’m sad. RIP the Avengers.


End file.
